Fears
by RedIvy
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke are married, and are getting used to each other.


Hinata was preparing dinner for her new husband. It had only been about a week since they had gotten married. It was an arranged marriage, set up by Hiashi, and Tsunade. Hiashi had told Hinata it was for the good of the clan, to have an alliance with Sasuke. Hinata had been shocked, having never said a word to the mysterious man. In the end she had accepted, as though she had a choice. She knew another reason her father wanted this, was so he could get her out of the house, and not be a Hyuuga anymore, so Hanabi could take over as the heiress to the Hyuuga. Hinata didn't mind though, she thought Hanabi deserved it. So she had become Hinata Uchiha.

As she fixed the three rice balls, and set the rice and chicken in a good looking way on the plate, Sasuke came through the door, from training. As he kicked of his shoes, and set down his katana, she set his food on the table. It had been like this for the last five days. He came home, and she had dinner on the table. Hinata brought two glasses and put one in front of him. He had wine, and she had water. As they ate, Sasuke took a quick glance at his 'wife'. Her eyes were darting left to right, as she chewed her rice. She always did that, every time. He sighed. Hinata looked up at him, and their eyes met, and she looked down at her food. Sasuke was tired of this, so he tried to make a conversation.

"The food tastes good." he said, as he put some chicken in his mouth. She looked at him, and smiled timidly.

"Thank you." she replied, and returned to her food. Sasuke gave up. His wife was too quiet. When Tsunade had asked if he had any problem when she told him of Hiashi's proposal, he had shrugged, and said nothing. He remembered Hinata from when they were kids, and from a few times the old Rookie 9 hung out. She had never annoyed him, or talked to him, so he really didn't think he would have a problem. But Sasuke had never been in such an awkward silence with somebody, for days. He was ready to give up on talking to her, and just have a completely silent relationship, with his so called, 'wife'.

As he finished his food, he got up and started washing them. He heard her get up behind him.

"I can do that.." she said, quietly, holding her empty cup and plate, behind him. He took them out of her hands turning around from the sink, and said,

"It's fine." and continued.

Hinata walked away slowly, wondering what she should do now. She had been stuck here for a week with nothing to do but clean and cook. Tsunade had given her 3 weeks off, apparently to get used to married life. She had given Sasuke 3 weeks off from missions, but he still went to train, at five in the morning, till eight at night. Hinata sighed. At least it was better than she had thought it would be. When Hinata had realized she was about to marry Sasuke Uchiha, she imagined how her life would be. She had always been terrified of Sasuke, because well, he just plain terrified her. She imagined him treating her terribly. She had thought he would hit her, like her father, and treat her as his maid. As Hinata thought about this now, she felt very guilty. Sasuke was actually a pretty okay person, as far as she could tell. She sighed, as she walked into their bedroom. It was a humongous bedroom, it was as big as a suite in a hotel. The bed was king-sized, and had dark red silk sheets on them. The entire room was mahogany, and the floors were made of the wood, that was really shiny. The headboard, the was sort of a dull gold color, had the Uchiha symbol on it. Hinata really did like their bedroom, because it had a really cozy feeling to it. She walked into the bathroom, and decided to take a bath.

Sasuke, walked into his room, and smelled a lavender scent. He sniffed, and realized Hinata was taking a bath. He sighed, and took off his shirt, that stunk really bad. He frowned, and threw it into the laundry basket. Sasuke stopped and turned around, since when did he have a laundry basket? Ah, it was purple, that meant it was Hinata's. Sasuke looked around his room. Nothing really changed much, except that there was lilac flowers on the nightstand, on the side of the bed Hinata slept on. Sasuke laid down on the bed, and just relaxed. Suddenly, he heard an,

"AHHHHHHH!" coming from the bedroom bathroom. He got up and and grabbed a kunai from his belt, and broke the bathroom door without thinking. There he saw his wife, wrapped up in a towel. Sasuke blushed, and averted his eyes, but looked back, when he felt her run up to him and hid behind him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, trying not to think about the droplets of water dripping down her skin. Hinata pointed her finger to the corner of the bath tub, that was still filled with water, and the lavender scent. Sasuke started walking forward, but stopped, when he felt her holding left arm. He looked at her, and saw fear driven all over her face. Sasuke, continued to where she had pointed, his wife attached to him. He walked over, and looked over tub, but saw nothing. He looked at Hinata confused.

"It's right there!" she said, clutching his arm tighter. He looked in the direction her eyes were looking and saw it. He stared, and stared. Suddenly, Sasuke Uchiha startd bursting into laughter. He only stopped when he felt Hinata's hands off his arm. He looked at her, and found her pouting, with her arms crossed across her chest. She was trying to glare at him, but was failing miserably. How cute, Sasuke thought, then realizing what just went through his head, shook it out of his mind.

"It's not funny." Hinata said, looking at it, fearfully. Sasuke chuckled, and got a pice of toilet paper, and leaned over the bathtub, to get to the corner. He was about to get it, when he felt Hinata's hands on his back.

"Don't let it hurt you!" she said, worried. He smirked.

"I won't." he replied. He looked at the object of his wife's fear. It looked back at him. It was just a spider. About as big as half his I index finger. Sasuke slammed the toilet paper on it.

"There dead." he said, turning to Hinata, to show her the dead spider on the paper, but she freaked out when he put it in her face, and fell on the bathroom floor. Sasuke blinked, and threw the dead spider in the trash can, and offered his wife a hand. As she took it, Sasuke realized how soft they were.

"Thanks…" she said, not meeting him in the eyes. He smirked, and said,

"Any time. Mrs. Uchiha.", and he left the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Hinata blushed redder than a tomato.


End file.
